Trying To Teach You a Lesson!
by NobodyCanKnow
Summary: Rosto asks Beka if she could teach him some common fighting moves. Beka agrees and the day does not go the way she planned. That wicked Rosto! : Rosto and Beka. RR please. Oneshot


**Cute little Beka Rosto. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS.**

**Trying To Teach You A Lesson!**

I was trying to cover my grin with a hand. Rosto just came in to my room and sheepishly asked while looking down on the floor, "Could you teach me a little fighting maneuver that you know? I have this new guy in the court and he knows more common moves than I. Don't you think me as the new King Of Thieves should know the basic fighting steps?" I understood how he wanted to know the common sequence of fighting moves but it seemed so unlike Rosto.

"Rosto you know your own fighting sequence and you could beat me and anyone else who only knew the regular fighting skills."

"Yea I know but come on can't you teach me? Just this once." He was almost begging now. This was going to be fun. He lifted his gaze off from the ground finally and looked at me. There was an odd glint in his eyes.

"Comon' Beka I know this great little spot where you could teach me." I didn't even give him my answer. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and out the front door. He was running and pulling me behind. We took a complex of turns and ended up in a meadow where a lake was.

"The perfect spot." Rosto murmured looking all around him.

The sun came out from behind the clouds. The sky was blue. The pond was almost see-through. And the meadow was green. The perfect spot indeed!

I heard my stomach growl and realized it was lunch time and I had no breakfast. Rosto turned and grinned at me, he took out two sandwiches. We sat on the grass and unwrapped the sandwiches. I bit into mine and found cold turkey. It was refreshing. When we finished we stood up and I showed him a complex of punching moves. He did them like he always punches people. It started getting warmer and warmer. He ended up taking his shirt off. I couldn't resist looking at his upper body. It was muscular and flexible. He was in good shape not to mention. He caught my eye and smiled like a little boy. I blushed. I tried avoiding looking at his almost perfect body after that. I took off my shirt so that I had a shirt that stuck close to body and brought out the curves. It had two slim pieces of cloth the held it together. (Camisole in our time.) Now Rosto was staring at me. I just shook my head. I didn't ignore his staring though, I kinda liked it. It felt good that he liked my figure. We were taking a break and he leaned over the ponds edge and took a drink of water. It was pretty hot and I had to put my hair up in a bun figure at the very top of my head. I turned my back so that he was behind me. I tried to fan myself with my hand. I felt water on my head. Rosto was grinning and took scoop fulls of water in his hands and dumped it on my head. It fell slowly down my back and it felt good.

We got back to fighting skills and I was showing him a kick move. He tried it then by himself. His leg was in the wrong position so that if he ever tried to kick someone he could easily break his ankle. I moved over and tried to position his leg correctly while he kept it in mid air. He then grabbed my waist and he put his leg down. What was he doing? Then it dawned on me.

"Rosto don't you dare! What are you-" I got cut off by a sweet safe mouth pressing against mine.

"Sorry Beka I can't help that I'm in love with you." He grinned and kissed me again. I didn't resist at all. I actually pressed harder against him and gave him the passion that he wanted. He put his arms tightly around me. Securing me in the position I was in. We never broke our kiss. When he did he grinned like never before. His eyes were sparkling and I felt myself warming up with pleasure. I then put my hands on my hips.

"ROSTO! I was trying to teach you a lesson!" I teased him.

"It's okay I already knew those moves. You are an excellent teacher by the way." I just stared at him with my mouth open in a big O. He laughed and pulled me back to him. I wrapped my arms around his bare back. He secured me and held me even tighter then before. I laughed and kissed him on the lips like never before. I loved him. He loved me. What a lesson!


End file.
